· GYM ·
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Me acosté en la colchoneta y espera hasta que él tomo una de mis piernas y con mucho cuidado la acerco a mi cuerpo, ahora venia mi segundo movimiento.
1. GYM

**Nombre del OS:** GYM

**Autor:** Joha

**PenName del Adaptador: **Betsy Uchiha-Song Hyo Woonk

**Summary: **Me acosté en la colchoneta y espera hasta que él tomo una de mis piernas y con mucho cuidado la acerco a mi cuerpo, ahora venia mi segundo movimiento.

**Actitud OOC: **Sakura promiscua

**Agradecimientos:** Ha Joha-Sempai por otorgarme su permiso para la adaptación de su ficc muchas gracias nena eres la mejor te adoro.

**Número de palabras: **3085

* * *

><p><strong>GYM<strong>

**2006**

Hoy 15 de marzo era uno de los días que más amo del año, y la razón es muy simple, es mi cumpleaños, pero contrario a lo que la gente crea no es por las grandes fiestas ni los montones de regalos, es mucho más que eso, todos los 15 de marzo sin importar que día de la semana caiga, mis padres y yo tenemos nuestro día en familia, salimos de temprano en la mañana, comemos afuera y después ellos me dan el único regalo que recibo, aunque mis amigos saben lo especial que soy con esto de los cumpleaños y los regalos me entienden.

Ya veníamos llegando a casa, ahora quedaba la ultima parte del día, mi regalo, no se por qué, pero dando el hecho de que estoy cumpliendo 13 años y es 15 de septiembre, por esas cosas locas que mi mente maquina, se me ocurrió que el regalo era especial.

- Bueno hija – comenzó Akemi – ya sabes que viene ahora – canturreo como solo ella sabe hacerlo

- Primero que nada queremos decirte algo – mi padre se sentó en el sofá indicándonos que lo siguiéramos

- Los escucho – la verdad es que no me gusto mucho ver sus rostros tan serios

- Sakura – comenzó mi madre – hoy cumples 13 años eso quiere decir… - creo que quiso que adivinara pero cuando se dio cuenta que iba por mal camino, prosiguió – que ya eres una mujercita

- O sea – continuo Souta – que el regalo de este año es algo distinto – bueno, distinto, especial, es casi lo mismo – así que… - se giro para mirar a mi madre – Akemi

- Claro – Akemi se levanto como si tuviera un resorte y salio de la sala – aquí tienes – extendí mi mano y recibí un sobre, solo una idea se me cruzo por la mente ¿Dinero?

- ¿Qué es? – aun sentía mi ceño fruncido, mire el sobre como si así se me fuera a revelar su contenido

- Ábrelo – Akemi se quedo de pie a mi lado esperando que abriera mi regalo

- Ok

Fije mi vista en el sobre blanco donde las palabras "Para Sakura… ya eres una mujer… de mamá y papá", resaltaban en un tono rojo fuerte. Con mucho cuidado de no estropear lo que contuviera, es que abrí la parte superior del sobre.

- Vamos… solo apresúrate – parecía que mi mamá estaba más emocionada que yo

- Tranquila hija – sonrió mi padre – no es nada que puedas estropear

¿Es que tan trasparente soy?

- Bueno

Agarre con un poco mas de fuerza y termine por abrir el sobre, adentro había una especia de boleta, la desdoble y lo único que vi por su gran caligrafía fue el nombre.

"Gimnasio Kawaruno"

- No entiendo – baje el papel para mirar a mi padre

- Bueno… creemos que ya estas grande y te haría bien comenzar a ir al gimnasio… así tendrás un muy buen cuerpo para que cuando los chicos…

- Ok… entendí – Akemi no se caracterizaba precisamente por guardarse sus comentario

- Pero no es solo eso – me gire a ver a mi padre – te contratamos un personal training… dicen que pueden mejorar tu equilibrio – se rasco la nunca como si se avergonzara de lo que iba a decir – y tu torpeza – lo ultimo apenas y lo susurro

- Vale… ¿Gracias? – se que sonó a pregunta pero no era el regalo que esperaba

- Mira – se sentó junto a mí, mi madre – prueba por un año… si no te gusta – se encogió de hombros – lo dejas

- Claro hija… por lo menos pruébalo

- Ok… veré como me va – volví a mirar el papel, solo esperaba que no fuera una tan desagradable experiencia… aunque lo dudo

**2010**

- Mmm si… dale – apreté con fuerza los ojos, mi orgasmo esta cerca, lo podía sentir

- ¿Así? – Empujo tan fuerte que di un grito mudo por la sorpresa - ¿Te gusta cuando te lo meto por atrás cierto?

- Siiii – chille como la buena perra que soy haciéndole total honor a la posición

- ¡ITACHI! – me importo una mierda que todos supieran del fabuloso orgasmo que acaba de tener

- Definitivamente – siguió empujando sobre mi coño – eres la mejor – con una ultima estocada sentí como todo su semen me recorría entera

Cuando baje la vista hasta mi coño vi un liquido saliendo, era la perfecta mezcla entre su semen y mis jugos, no me aguante y con dos dedos recogí algo de la mezcla.

- Exquisito – me metí un dedo un boca y lo saboree, el otro se lo extendí a Itachi

- Lo mas rico que he probado – saco mi mano del medio y metió su lengua hasta el fondo de mi garganta

- Mmm como me gusta esa lengua – cerré los ojos y deguste el sabor que había en mis labios

- Pero te gusta más acá – lentamente y casi tortuosamente paso sus dedos por mi coño

- Si… lo sabes – abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los de él mirándome

- Cariño – me separo un poco y su rostro serio no me gusto – te tengo una mala noticia

- ¿Qué paso? – me separe un poco mas y me subí las bragas y las calzas

- Me voy – ya vestida me volví hacia él

- ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? – no me gustaba esto, era el mejor amante y definitivamente el mejor personal training

- Me trasladan de gimnasio

- Nooo – me senté y acomode mis pechos en el peto, estaban todos afuera y empapados con la saliva de Ita-Kun - ¿Y ahora con quien voy a entrenar? – puse la mejor carita de niñita buena

- Sakurita – se me acerco seductoramente – vendrá un reemplazo

- ¿Y coge tan rico como tu? – sabia que el tono inocente prendía a Ita-kun

- No se – comenzó a pasar un dedo por el escote que dejaba mi peto – no me lo he cogido… se llama Sasuke – apretó mis pezones y grite por la sensación

- Mmm ¿mejor que Inari?

- Cariño – me beso en los labios – no acostumbro a coger con hombres – lo dijo tan serio que no pude evitar reír

- Ok… lo entiendo – bufe - ¿Pero tiene buen físico?

- Eso sí… como yo – se miro su bien formado torso desnudo – pero esta mejor con el otro que solías cogerte antes que yo

- ¿Mejor que Neji? – eso que él era de los peores aun así había sido decente en la cama

- Si… ahora… ¿Una ultima vez?

Así seguimos cogiendo por un buen rato mas, a nadie en el gimnasio le importaba las actividades que se realizaban en la bodega y gran parte de eso tenia que ver con que me los había cogido casi a todos, y es que verlos sudorosos y con sus músculos tan bien formados, calentaban a cualquiera.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que folle, fue la mejor forma de perder mi virginidad.

**Flash Back**

_- Sakura… tenemos un problema hoy – me pare antes de seguir entrando_

_- ¿Qué paso Daichi? – llevaba casi un año viniendo al gimnasio y esta por renunciar a la idea de seguir_

_- Es sobre Ryoga – bufe, como odiaba a mi personal training, no me hacia hacer casi nada y aun así cobraba su sueldo – no vendrá mas… fue – dudo sobre si seguir – trasladado – entendí perfectamente que no era así, lo mas probable es que lo hubieran despedido _

_- ¿Entonces? – Me acomode mi bolso lista para irme – me voy – me iba a dar vuelta cuando su mano me detuvo_

_- No… de ahora hasta que llegue su reemplazo te atenderé yo – algo en su voz o en él mismo hizo que una sensación extraña se acumulara en mi_

_- O…K_

_Me guio hacia las maquinas, estuvimos un buen rato haciendo abdominales y pesas, después tuve que hacer un circuito algo extraño._

_- ¿Para que era esto? – le pregunte mientras me secaba el sudor con la toalla_

_- Para tu equilibrio – son su antebrazo saco algo de su sudor, y la sensación extraña volví_

_- Ahhh_

_Los días siguieron pasando y cada vez me daba mas cuenta que Daichi me comenzaba a gustar como hombre, no sabia bien cuantos años tenia pero unos 19 en comparación con mis casi 14 no era mucha diferencia ¿O si?. Poco a poco comencé a cambiar mi forma de vestir, deje de lado los holgados pantalones y las grandes poleras, por apretadas calzas y cortos petos._

_Conforme pasaba el tiempo sentí que despertaba interés en los hombres, y por sus ojos, se que en Daichi también, así que lentamente comencé a jugar mis cartas con él, ya tenia 14 años, toda una adolescente llena de hormonas._

_- Sakura – me gire hacia mi personal training_

_- Dime – habíamos comenzado a tutearnos por pedido de él_

_- Hoy te evaluare así que entremos a mi oficina_

_¿Oficina?, esta era mi oportunidad y no la iba a dejar pasar. En cuanto comenzó a medirme trate de fijar mi vista en él, se que le gustaba el contacto visual, en un momento me pedio que me bajara el peto para medir mi espalda, así que en lugar de bajarlo, lo saque quedando completamente con mis pechos desnudos._

_- Sak… - iba a hablar cuando me vuelta dándole una buena visión de mis juveniles y firmes pechos_

_- Daichi – pase un dedo por sus formados músculos – creo que conozco una muy buena forma de quemar calorías – no se como pero hice que mi voz sonara mucho mas caliente que lo normal_

_Y fue así como perdí mi virginidad con Daichi en su oficina. La verdad es que no se si fue el ejercicio o el fabuloso sexo que compartí con todo personal training que tuve o que, pero mi cuerpo se formo perfectamente y eso hacia que ningún hombre se resistiera a mis encantos._

**Fin Flash Back**

Hoy mas que nunca puse esmero en mi atuendo, elegí una calza mas corta de lo normal y peto que dejaba ver mas apetitosos mis pechos, el tal Sasuke iba a estar en mi cama hoy mismo.

- Hola – salude en recepción

- Hola Sakura – Kin era la nueva recepcionista y bastante simpática

- Tengo personal training nuevo… ¿Sasuke? ¿Puede ser?

- Claro – levanto el teléfono y espere

- Sakura Haruno ¿cierto?

Sin siquiera girarme supe que esta iba a ser mi mejor cogida, esa voz destilaba sexo, lentamente y con mucha confianza me gire para encontrarme con un perfecto hombre esculpido a mano.

- Dime Sakura – el inocente me tendió la mano, pero yo quería su polla en mi coño, así que hice mi primer movimiento, me puse de puntillas y lo bese en la comisura de su boca – un gusto – susurre a un centímetro de esos apetitos y carnosos labios

- Igualmente – cuando vi su seductora sonrisa sentí como me humedecía y supe que esto no iba a ser difícil – Vamos – su mano en mi desnuda espalda me encendió aun mas

La rutina de ejercicios estuvo llena de comentarios cargados de sexo, y eso me encanto, era tan malditamente adicto al sexo como yo y eso me gusto mucho.

- ¿Desde cuando que vienes al gimnasio? – ya estábamos terminando

- Desde hace – saque la cuenta – cuatro años

- ¿Y haces ejercicio fuera de acá?

- No – negué con la cabeza – guardo todas mis energías para el Gym

- ¿No tienes novio? – sabia perfectamente a que ejercicio se estaba refiriendo

- No – puse mi carita de niña buena y saque un poco mi labio inferior

- Entiendo – se removió algo incomodo y supe que su polla se estaba despertando – ahora… elongaciones

- Dale

Me acosté en la colchoneta y espera hasta que él tomo una de mis piernas y con mucho cuidado la acerco a mi cuerpo, ahora venia mi segundo movimiento.

- Mmm – cerré los ojos y trate que sonara a gemido

- ¿Es…tas bien? – tosió un poco para ocultar lo ronco de su voz

- Siiii – chille como si me lo estuviera metiendo bien adentro

- Ok – dejo mi pierna abajo y siguió con la otra - ¿Te duele?

- No… sigue…. Dale… mas – estire mi cuello y me removí un poco

- Terminamos – se puso de pie mas rápido de lo que pensé

Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, ok, esto no estaba bien, en este momento él debería estar llevándome a algún rincón para follarme hasta el cansancio.

- Espera – esta era mi ultima carta, o si no tendría que conformarme con Rui por hoy

- Dime – aunque se dio vuelta no me miro a los ojos – voy a ir al sauna a esta hora esta vacio – y contrario a todo lo que él pudo pensar agarre en una mano su gran, polla, jamás pensé que hubieran mas grandes que las de Itachi-kun.

- Mmm – lamí mis labios y fije mi vista en sus hermosos ojos y sin decir nada, me gire, dejándolo con una gran erección en sus pantalones.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a los camarines, me saque toda la ropa quedando solo en toalla, si llegaba, llegaba si no, buscaría a otro. Entre en el sauna y cerré los ojos para relajarme, estaba en mi lugar feliz, donde follaba con dos tipos a la vez, esa siempre había sido mi fantasía, pero aun no me atrevía a hacerla realidad, en todo caso, aun tengo 17 años, me queda tiempo para probar cosas.

Esta pensando en cuando tuviera las dos pollas dentro mío cuando sentí algo en mi coño, algo mas que mis líquidos formándose, abrí los ojos de golpe y cuando quise moverme unas manos me lo impidieron.

- ¿Qué…? – Baje la cabeza para encontrarme con una cabellera azabache entre mis piernas – Ohhh Dios – esa lengua encontró mi clítoris y me hizo estirar la cabeza hacia atrás

El maldito en un momento abrió los ojos y me miro sin sacar su lengua de mi coño, fue algo totalmente erótico.

- Si cariño – acaricie sus cabellos – chupa fuerte… ahhhh – tuve que gritar por el pequeño mordisco que recibió mi botón – follame rico con esa lengua

Para acompañar su lengua, metió dos dedos en mi interior y fue definitivamente el mejor sexo oral que me había dado nunca, me vine tan fuerte que creo que le arranque algo de cabello ya que lo tenía tomado de ahí.

- Exquisita – se levanto y se relamió los labios

- ¿Eso fue…?

No pude seguir porque se sentó en las bancas tomándome con él y dejando que su exquisita polla penetrara en mi interior.

- ¡Mierda! – comencé a cabalgarlo con muchas ansias – que grande…. Grueso… rico – lleve mis manos a mis pezones y los apreté – estas

- No – quito mis manos – eso lo hago yo – se metió uno de mis pezones en su boca y comenzó a pellizcar el otro

- O si… chupa así…. – lleve mis manos a mis cabellos y los tome

-Vamos nena… cabálgame rico – tomo mis caderas y me marco el ritmo – trágate toda mi polla

- ¿Así? – comencé a hacer círculos sobre él, lentos y tortuosos

- Mmm mas rápido…. Quiero ver tus tetas saltar

Aumente el ritmo, su sucia boca hizo que mi orgasmo estuviera cerca.

- Me vengooooo – ya era costumbre mía la de chillar en el sexo

- Mierda – me dio una nalgada – no me puse condón – dejo caer la cabeza frustrado, y aunque yo tomara pastillas no me quise arriesgas

- Ohhh SASUKE – agarre su rostro y lo bese cuando me corrí

- Salte – me saco de encima, pero él aun no había terminado

Me puse de rodillas y antes de que se percatara me metí su rica polla en mi boca, había chupado muchas pollas pero esta sin dudas era la mas grande, Sasuke me había dado dos exquisitos orgasmos, así que relaje mi garganta y lo hice llegar hasta el final.

- Sii nena… chupa mi polla – enredo sus dedos en mis húmedos cabellos y me siguió marcando el ritmo

Use un poco mis dientes y con mis manos masajee sus testículos.

- Me corro – quiso sacarme pero lo impedí

- Empápame… quiero probar tu leche – pese la punta de mi lengua en la punta de su pene

No tardo en volver a marcarme el ritmo, se vino mas fuerte de lo que pensé que podía ser, jamás había probado tanto semen, pero aun así me lo trague todo, exquisito y excitante. Cuando me limpie la boca me pare y lo quede mirando.

- Itachi tenia razón – aun le costaba respirar bien, pero le puse atención – eres la mejor – me sentó en él y volvió a besarme

- ¿Itachi? – me separe y lo mire directamente

- Si… dijo que había sido su mejor coño y él no se equivoca – mas que ofendida me sentí alagada

- ¿Son amigos? – bese su hombro

- Hermanos – me separe de él para que notara mi sorpresa

- ¿Hermanos? – Asintió – y compartes todas las vaginas

- No – me restregó sobre su miembro – solo a ti – una gran idea paso por mi mente

- Y…. – jugué con sus mojados cabellos - ¿Harían un trío... conmigo?

Me miro y algo en su rostro me dijo que me fantasía se podía hacer realidad.


	2. Trio

**Nombre del OS:** GYM

**Autor:** Joha

**PenName del Adaptador: **Betsy Uchiha-Song Hyo Woonk

**Summary: **Me acosté en la colchoneta y espera hasta que él tomo una de mis piernas y con mucho cuidado la acerco a mi cuerpo, ahora venia mi segundo movimiento.

**Actitud OOC: **Sakura promiscua

**Agradecimientos:** Ha Joha-Sempai por otorgarme su permiso para la adaptación de su ficc muchas gracias nena eres la mejor te adoro.

**Número de palabras: **3085

**Abvertencia: **Alto contenido sexual palabras malsonantes. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo

Cheque una vez más que todo estuviera en su lugar, así que comencé con mi lista mental.

Ropa interior sexy… listo.

Vestido provocador y capaz de levantar cualquier polla… listo.

Zapatos altos que hacen lucir mis piernas mucho más apetecibles… listo.

Aceite afrodisíaco por todo mi cuerpo… listo.

Accesorios a juego… listo.

Maquillaje provocador… listo

Bien, mi físico estaba en condiciones, ahora necesitaba ver que mi arsenal también estuviera listo, así que abrí mi bolso y comencé a revisar.

Consolador… listo

Esposas… listo

Lubricante… listo

Bueno, no creo que falte nada y en el caso de, tendré que improvisar, toda la vida, bueno, desde que Daichi me quito la virginidad, me ha gustado ser la que lleve el control en el sexo, y ahora que por fin tenia la posibilidad de estar con dos hombre juntos no iba a ser la excepción, los iba a someter, iban a rogar por meter su polla en cualquier orificio de mi cuerpo, iban a implorar porque los tocara y porque los dejara llegar al orgasmo.

Eso si, debo reconocer que no me agradaba mucho la idea de que fueran hermanos porque no me hubiera molestado ver un buen y jugoso beso entre Itachi y Sasuke, pero en fin… algo era algo.

Me subí a mi hermoso bebe, un volkswagen beetle que mis padre me habían regalado por mis 16 años, porque eso si, podía ser una perra con los hombre y cogerme cualquier cosa que me excitara, pero nunca deje de ser buena hija, me sacaba buenas notas y no les creaba mayores problemas a mis padres.

Tome en mis manos mis celular y abrí el mensaje que me mando Sasuke con la dirección de donde seria el encuentro, bueno, esto tampoco me gusto, jamás había dejado que me citaran, siempre era yo la que elegía los lugares y las condiciones, accedí en el lugar pero las condiciones seguían corriendo por mi cuenta.

Aparque en frente a la dirección y me moje al ver que no había una sola casa cerca de donde estaba ubicada la cabaña que me indicaron, iba a poder gritar como nunca, no es que importe que me escuchen pero esto me daba mucha mas libertad, me baje del auto y mis bragas ya estaban estilando, necesitaba esas dos pollas en mi cuerpo cuanto antes.

- Hola – levante la vista y ahí en el umbral de la puerta estaba Itachi-Kun con su sexy sonrisa dibujada

- Hola – me pase la lengua por mis labios cuando me fije en su abultado pantalón

- Pasemos cariño – me tomo de la mano y su solo contacto me hizo gemir – estas mojada –afirmo - ¿eso lo logre solo con tocarte? – me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa

- Sabes que si – acaricie suavemente su palma – cariño – me acerque y quede muy cerca de sus labios – no he estado con nadie desde que me cogi a tu hermano en el sauna así que hagan que esto valga la pena – para terminar pase mi ya caliente lengua por sus labios

- Eso te lo aseguro – me gire hacia la voz y ahí estaba Sasuke

… sin camisa… rectifico… ahora si que estaba cerca de mi orgasmo.

- ¿Quieres tocar? – paso uno de sus largos dedos por entre sus músculos del pecho y tuve que afirmarme de Itachi para no caer

- No – gemí – quiero pasar mi lengua por tu torso

Me di cuenta que no esperaba mi respuesta, pero se que a ambos les encanto por como gimieron.

- Quiero sus dos pollas follándome hasta que me canse – comencé a hablar con mi autoridad que acostumbro a tener en las relaciones – y tienen prohibido hablar o tocar a menos que yo se los indique

- Linda – Itachi puso sus dos manos en mis hombros y dejo un beso en mi cuello – amo cuando me dominas pero hoy…

- … Hoy nosotros te dominaremos – termino Sasuke por él

La verdad que esto no me lo esperaba pero después de considerarlo por unos segundos pensé que seria muy bueno probar algo distinto, así que solo cambie mi pose y busque mi voz de niña buena.

- ¿Me castigaran por lo mal que me he portado? – hice un puchero y mordí mi labio inferior

- A las perras se las trata como tal… así que desnúdate – demando Itachi

Jamás lo había visto en ese plan, así que me tilde unos segundos hasta que sentí como alguien tiraba de mi cabello hacia atrás.

- Desnúdate… obedece – Sasuke tenia mi cabello en sus manos, no me estaba haciendo daño pero si sentía la presión – no quiero tener que golpearte – sin mas saco su lengua y la paso por mi cuello

- Lo siento

En seguida procedí a desnudarme, no es que me tomara mucho tiempo, solo tenia que sacarme mi vestido y la ropa interior, mientras mi pequeño vestido caía, dejándome semidesnuda, clave mis vista en esos dos sexys hombre y vi el hambre en ellos, así que en seguida lleve mis manos hacia mi espalda para quitar mi brasier.

- Dejado – hablo Sasuke – eso quiero hacerlo yo

Asentí y me quede quieta mientras él rondaba cerca de mí.

- ¿Qué es esto? – mire hacia Itachi y en sus manos tenia mi bolso

- Mi bolso – murmure

- ¿Qué hay dentro?

Lo abrió sin esperar mi respuesta y comenzó a sacar los pocos juguetes que alcance a reunir.

- Supongo que esto es para que te folle el culo – me enseño el lubricante

Yo solo asentí y baje la mirada como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

- ¿Quieres que uno te folle el coño mientras el otro te folla el culo? – Sasuke estaba exhalando su aliento en mi cuello y eso me hizo estremecerme

- Siiiii – ahora chille por su cercanía

- Perra – mire a Ita – ¿Te gusta masturbarte? – me enseño el consolador

- No… es… para…

No pude hilar una sola frase porque no se cuando pero Sasuke estaba jugando con mis ya muy excitados pezones, así que no pude hacer mas que gemir y restregarme contra él, cuando me encorve un poco me encontré con su dura pelvis y pude sentir a la perfección como su pene ya estaba mas que listo para mi.

- Ita-Kun – chille, quería que a los dos tocándome

- ¿Quieres que te toque? – se comenzó a acercar mientras yo asentí

- Por favor…

Una de las manos de Sasuke dejo mis senos para adentrarse en mi minúscula tanga, Itachi llego a nosotros y él en vez de tocar mis pechos, se los llevo a la boca, aun tenia la ropa interior puesta supuestamente pero cuando baje la vista me di cuenta que mi brasier ya no estaba en mi cuerpo.

- Mmm… exquisitos – siguió chupando y succionando como solo él sabia hacerlo

- Eso hermanito… chúpale los pezones que yo le chupo el coño

De pronto me vi alzada y puesta sobre una superficie blanda… una cama pensé.

Itachi siguió entreteniéndose con mis pechos mientras el aliento de Sasuke llegaba a mi sexo, rajo la tanga con mucha fuerza y sin esperar comenzó a lamer los jugos que ya se estaban resbalando por mi entrepierna.

- Si… chupen… así me gusta

- No hables – rugió Itachi y de pronto sentí como mordió con algo más de fuerza mi pezón derecho

Cerré los ojos y me concentre en disfrutar, ya estaba por alcanzar mi orgasmo y eso me tenia muy contenta, Itachi no dejo mis pechos y Sasuke seguía jugando con mi entrada, ninguno uso nada mas que sus maravillosas lenguas, y eso solo me hizo desear aun mas verlas enredadas entre ellas.

- Aggggg – apreté fuerte el edredón cuando alcancé la cima

- Ahora veremos que tan buena eres… - palmeo mi trasero Sasuke

- Debes complacernos a ambos

- Lo haré – afirme

Sin esperar nada me levante y comencé como pude a despojarlos de sus ropas, primero baje los pantalones de Itachi y su duro miembro me salto directo en el rostro así que no pude contenerme de darle una lamida, pero me concentre y me gire hacia Sasuke a quien también le saque los pantalones, pero esta vez no le di solo una lamida, me metí toda su polla en la boca, mientras q a ciegas busque la de Itachi y lo comencé a masturbar, relaje mi garganta para que la larga polla de Sasuke llegara hasta dentro en mi garganta.

Los gemidos que los hermanos era tantos que mi orgasmo también se estaba acercando, así que me esmere en hacerlos llegar pronto, después de esto iba a tener a estas dos ricas pollas cogiendome por los dos lados, así que mas les valía hacerlo bien.

- Te dije que era la mejor mamándola – gimió Itachi con los ojos entecerrados devido al placer que sentia en esos momentos.

- Y también la mejor masturbando – devolvió Sasuke – estas por llegar

- Tu también… se que amas su rosada lengua alrededor de tu duro pene

- Me voy a correr en su boca – Sasuke enredo sus dedos en mis cabellos y me penetro hasta el fondo – trágatelo todo

Sin mas se corrió fuerte y de golpe, saboree todo y aleje mi boca de él.

- Ahora yo – me tomo por el cabello Itachi – también quiero mi semen en tu garganta

No me dejo ni hablar cuando ya me tenia chapándosela, no tardo mucho en correrse y yo lo acompañe, cuando me levante me di cuenta que Sasuke no estaba en la habitación pero no alcance a seguir buscándolo cuando ya estaba entrando de nuevo.

- Fui a buscar esto – me señalo el tubo de lubricante – yo te cogere el culo e Itachi el coño

Asentí pero me moría por pedirles que se besaran.

- Ven – Itachi me levanto de la cama y me puso en cuatro sobre él - ¿Sigues cuidándote? – en mi miraba vió el si – bien… no me gusta usar condón

A mi tampoco me gustaba, de hecho lo odiaba, tampoco es que iba por la vida cogiendo con desconocidos, confiaba en que los chicos estaban limpios.

- Para bien el culo – demando Sasuke detrás mío – quiero ver que tan dilatado lo tienes… supongo que con lo perra que eres ya te han cogido por acá

Sin esperar mi respuesta metió dos dedos llenos de lubricante, pero lo que no sabia él es que ese agujero mío **aun era virgen**.

- ¿**Eres virgen? **– note un toque de burla y de sorpresa

- Sii

- Mira Itachi… la perra tiene un hoyo virgen – ahora si su voz era de burla

- Soy una chica buena

Gemí cuando sentí su mano impactar con uno de mis cachetes, le dio un certero golpe, no fuerte pero si excitante.

- Eso es mentira – me tomo del cabello y me acerco a él – o si no, no estarías acá

Sin mas metió su lengua en mi garganta y me dio uno de los mejores besos de mi vida.

- ¡Mierda!... Malditos ¿Se dan cuenta que el coño de Sakura esta a un centímetro de mi polla?... ¡necesito metérsela!

- Tranquilo

Sasuke tomo mis caderas y me dejo caer sobre Itachi, la penetrada fue fuerte y firme pero no alcance a disfrutarla cuando ya tenia la polla de Sasuke abriéndose paso entre mis nalgas.

- ¡Joder!... estas tan estrecha… soy el primero… ¡Mierda que rico!

Mientras Itachi cogia mi coño, Sasuke lo hacia por atrás y estaba segura que sus testículos se estaban tocando, esta era mi fantasía hecha realidad, era todo lo que quería… bueno… casi todo.

- Mmm – gemí – que rico

- ¡Grita! – Sasuke me pego otra vez – grita fuerte… que se escuche como disfrutas

- Eso nena – Itachi llevo sus manos a su senos - ¿Te gusta?

- Si… me encanta… sus pollas se sienten tan bien

- Y tu culo esta tan apretado… Itachi debes probarlo

- Tu coño esta muy caliente… después cambiamos hermanos

- Ahhhhhhh – una mano de no se quien toco mi clítoris y fue el nirvana máximo – me voy a correr… quiero que vengan conmigo… por favor

- Me falta poco… ya casi – Sasuke se inclino y comenzó a repartir besos por mi espalda

- Yo… - Itachi tomo mis caderas, me penetro de golpe y se corrió

En seguida lo seguí yo acompañada de Sasuke, yo caí sobre Itachi y Sasuke encima mío, nuestros rostros estaban milímetros, así que esta era mi oportunidad.

Enrede mi lengua con la de Sasuke y nos acerque a Itachi, deje un segundo a ojinegro y pase a Itachi, saque la lengua y toque los labios de Sasuke, ya estaba listo, solo fue cosas de segundos para que las lenguas de los dos hombres se tocaran, fue un momento de lo mas excitante, mas que el sexo, esto era mas intimo y mas rico.

- Mmm… esto es todo lo que quería – gemí

- ¿Un beso de nosotros? – pregunto con dulce voz Sasuke

- Si – unas manos comenzaron a hacer figuras por mi espalda

- ¿Y porque no lo pediste? – pregunto Itachi

- Porque son hermanos – dije como si fuera lo más obvio

- Adoptivos – rió Sasuke – mira

Sin mas, Sasuke se levanto y devoró los labios de su hermano, yo me excite enseguida y note que ellos también.

- ¿Estas lista para la segunda ronda? – me guiño un ojo Itachi

Lleve una de mis manos a mi sexo, saque un poco de jugos y los probé delante de ellos.

- Mas que lista – reí

De eso ya había pasado seis años, hoy esta frente al espejo preparándome para otra de mis fantasías, pero esta era solo de a dos, solo entre _él_ y yo.

Respire hondo y procure dejar atrás todos los miedos, esto era lo que quería así que nada podía salir mal.

- ¿Estas lista?

- Si Itachi-Kun

- Bien… entonces vamos – me extendió su mano – luces hermosa – acaricio mi mejilla y sonrió pícaro – lo siento – rió – pero no puedo dejar de pensar en esa noche

- Yo tampoco – me reí con él – ustedes cumplieron mi fantasía

- Solo por ti nena

Se me acerco lentamente y con mucha cautela, acuno mi rostro entre sus grandes manos y dejo sus labios en mi mejilla.

- Vamos cuñada… Sasukito esta muy nervioso

Cuando llegamos a la entrada ya esta mi padre esperándome para recorrer el pasillo de la iglesia donde al final me espera mi pronto marido… Sasuke.

La ceremonia se me paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo fui conciente cuando el cura nos declaro marido y mujer y pidió el beso, fue tierno y casto como muy poca besos nos acostumbrábamos.

- ¿Señora Uchiha? – me tomo por la cintura - ¿Cuál es tu próxima fantasía?

- Cualquiera que te incluya a ti a un gimnasio


End file.
